


Puppers

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, M/M, and really wants to surprise his bf, cute boyfriends, even picks up a pup, fluffy fluff, he thinks its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even is having one of his episodes where he's really excited and energetic which results in him bringing a puppy home to Isak





	

Isak was home with his roommates watching Christmas movies. Winter break had started and they celebrated the day with popcorn, snacks, beer and movies and relaxed in the living room. The door buzzed and Linn, being closest to the door, got up to let the person in after constant buzzing. Even walked in, smiling at the three roommates holding the front of hia coat like a baby. He walked over to Isak, leaning down to kiss him, "Hi."

"Hi." Isak replied, "Where were you?" Isak asked.

"Just walked around town." Even said casually. "I got you something." He raised his eyebrows, smiling. Isak gave him a weird look and giggled, "What is it?"

"Guess." Even smiled and Isak shrugged his shoulders, "I dont know, a watch or something?"

Even shook his head and unzipped his coat to reveal a small brown puppy with the cutest eyes and softest fur. Isak's jaw dropped, "Whose dog is that?" He asked confused, looking between his roommates, the dog and Even.

"Ours?" Even said hopefully.

"You went out and bought..a dog?" Eskild asked. Even shook his head, "I found him by himself on the street, he looked lonely."

Isak looked at him, jaw hanging low as he realized that this wasnt normal behavior and may be a result of his disorder. He smiled, licked his lips and stood up, "Come in my room." He said to to Even and then turned to his roommates, "You guys can keep the movie playing."

They walked into Isak's room, the dog still inside of Even's coat. Isak closed the door behind them as Even sat on the bed and ran his hand through the dog's fur, in a soothing manner. 

"Are you okay?" Isak asked him.

Even laughed, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Babe" He said walking towards Even sitting next to him on the bed. "No one just buys random animals on their way into town, especially when you're staying with me and two other people and didnt even ask."

Even looked at him confused and a bit upset, "I thought you would be excited. He's cute, no?." He said looking down at the pup.

"He is." Isak responded undoubtedly. "But you cant just...do this." He said referencing the dog. "Have you been taking your medicine?"

Even flinched and squinted his eyes, "You think Im having an episode?" He asked, offended.

Isak shrugged in an obvious manner, "What other explanation is there for this?" He asked.

"Well, I mean I just wanted a puppy and  I thought he'll be fun and make you happy. He was by himself on the street, whimpering. Everyone else walked by but I know how it is to be alone like that and didnt want him to go through that. But I guess that means Im going crazy, huh?" Even rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the pup out of his coat, and holding him in his arms, "I'll just leave him out on the streets then if thats what you want."

"Even, why are you doing this?" He looked up at him, still sitting on the bed. "Making me out to be the bad guy? If it makes you happy and we talked about it beforehand and could afford it, I'll be keen. But I can barely pay my rent and youre bringing a dog you found on the street into the house. You're clearly excited and on a high and I dont mean to make you feel shit but you cant do that, okay?"

"Im sorry, I just--I thought you would be happy about it like I am. Just think we can take him on walks together, teach him tricks and stuff. It'll be cute. We can be all domestic." Even smiled trying to sell the idea to him, kissing his nose.

Isak smiled pulling back, "Baby...that sounds great. But he can be diseased, it's a lot of work and I already have you to take care of. We cant take care of a dog."

Even's jaw clenched as he stared down in his lap and looked back up at Isak, "So...what? This" He gestured in between them. "Is just you taking care of me, you feel obligated to babysit me now because you found out Im bipolar?"

"Even, no." Isak responded frustrated. "That came out totally wrong. I do want to take care of you but not because of your disorder, because I love you. Thats what love is. Its taking care of each other."

Even shook his head. "Im sorry, I get it. I love you and Im sorry I got him without telling you." Isak said biting his lips. "I'll drop him off outside." 

Isak stood up to stop Even from leaving, "Look if you want a pet, we can get a small one. But a dog is too much. But I'll compromise, okay?" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Even smiled and nodded, giving his boyfriend a kiss. "I'll get an iguana, they're pretty sick." He said as he fled the room, out the front door with the dog.

"Babe, no wait." Isak yelped trying to go after him but Even was too quick and Isak sighed, and figured he'd just await Even's arrival after he returned home with another pet. 


End file.
